The Fox & The Hedgehog
by Carly-AKA-Cmara
Summary: Tails and Sonic become the best of friends, unknowing they are soon to be longtime enemies. parody of Fox and Hound.


(…)

(…)

One day, all was quiet in the forest… _almost too quiet. _Suddenly, a shot rang out, followed by the sounds of various growls/roars. A brown female fox in a blue dress with blue eyes and red hair raced through the forest, holding something in her arms. Her name is Rosemary. The thing in Rosemary's arms was actually a baby orange fox with blue eyes, two tails and is covered in a blue blanket.

Rosemary dashed along the forest path, the unseen hunter and his hunting animals possibly inches behind her. The mother then quickly dashed across the stepping-stones of a lake with a rushing waterfall flowing into it, stopping and looking back every now and then. Her eyes filled with fear, knowing her doom would be coming, the hunter would get both her and her baby if she didn't do something and fast, but in this part of the forest, there was no other way to turn.

'_What to do? What can I do?' _she thought as she arrived to an area with a large bridge over a small lake, rushing through the muddy water as fast as she could go.

The baby fox in her arms slowly woke up, unaware of what was happening. _"Mama?" _he asked quietly as Rosemary slithered through a field full of tall amber colored grass.

The morning sun slowly peaked over the horizon, but that didn't stop Rosemary from running. The hunter and hunting animals got closer and closer behind her as she came to a small farmhouse, where two animals were sleeping peacefully underneath a large oak tree. The first was a tan-furred meerkat with brown eyes, red hair and black fingers.

The second animal was a dark-red warthog with a black mane, a brown underbelly and a huge pink snout.

A loud shot that echoed through the woods waked the meerkat named Timon up. The warthog named Pumbaa also awoke. "What's wrong, Timon?" Pumbaa asked sleepily.

"I don't know, Pumbaa, but we should find out what's going on." Timon answered as he got on Pumbaa's back. Pumbaa stood up and looked around and then down to see what's going on.

Meanwhile, Rosemary at last placed the baby in the tall grass, and nudged him gently, licking his cheek. "Goodbye, my little one." Rosemary said sadly as she rubbed his head. With that, she started running again.

The baby fox watched sadly as Rosemary dashed off. Moments later, another shot rang out and several roars were heard again. Timon and Pumbaa had been watching the whole thing, and gasped when they realized what just happened.

"_Oh no…" _Timon groaned. He and Pumbaa walked over to where the baby was. "You poor little thing." Pumbaa said softly as they walked over to the fox. "It's fine now. Uncle Timon is here." The meerkat said.

The baby fox gasped a bit and hid himself deeper in the tall grass. "We have to find someone to take care of him… but who?" Pumbaa asked.

"Let me think here…" Timon then yelped when the fox nudged against him. "Whoa, whoa! No, no, no! Been there, done that." Pumbaa chuckled a bit.

"I know!" Timon cried out suddenly, snapping his fingers. "Blik, Gordon and Waffles might know someone!"

Pumbaa then pushed the baby fox back into the grass. "We'll be back. Don't go anywhere." The meerkat told the fox and ran off with Pumbaa. The fox just sat down, wondering when they would come back.

--

Soon enough, they came to a large tree where three cats were banging on another large tree. The first was a black cat, the second was a white/orange cat and the third was a gray cat. They are Mr. Blik, Gordon and Waffles.

"Do you boys see him yet?" Gordon asked as Mr. Blik and Waffles scratched against the tree.

"Yeah, I see him! I see him!" Waffles answered, pointing at a brown mouse. Before they could scratch the tree anymore, Timon and Pumbaa came over to the mouse eaters.

"Boy, are we glad to find you guys. We've got something important to show ya! C'mon!" Timon exclaimed as he and Pumbaa trotted. Without another word, Gordon nudged his brothers on the shoulders. "C'mon, guys. It really must be important."

"But what about Jerry?" Mr. Blik whined, referring to the mouse.

"We'll deal with him later, brother. Right now, this sounds serious." Gordon replied. The trio then followed the meerkat and warthog to where the baby fox was. Meanwhile, Jerry peeked out to where the cats were and sighed in relief.

--

Soon, Timon, Pumbaa, Mr. Blik, Gordon and Waffles came back to where the baby fox was. About a second later, they all gathered around the little cub.

"Aw, poor little guy. So cute and all alone… can we-?"

"Dare say 'keep him', and I'll hurt you so badly." Mr. Blik hissed at Waffles, "We need to find somebody to raise this kid."

"That's why we called you here." Timon said with a raised eyebrow.

Mr. Blik and Gordon began looking back and forth between the farmhouse and the baby. An idea then came into Mr. Blik's head as he smiled. "Hey! I think I've got an idea!" he exclaimed, drawing everyone closer to him.

Within minutes, everyone nodded. "Alright, Waffles. You know what to do?" Gordon asked.

"Yeah, leave it to me! Leave it to me!" replied Waffles dumbly as he went over to the farmhouse and quickly knocked on the door.

"Who's there?" a female voice asked from inside the farmhouse.

Moments later, the door flew open, which got Waffles slammed in the door. Inside the doorway was a 16-year-old girl wearing a white tank top with a purple skirt, red hair and blue eyes. "That's weird. I though I heard something…" the girl, Kairi, said as she looked around.

Soon, she spotted Timon, Pumbaa, Gordon and Mr. Blik as the four animals grabbed a white sheet hanging from the clothesline, possibly drying and they ran off.

"Hey! That's my bedspread! Hey, you four! Stop, come back with that!" Kairi yelled as she ran down the stairs of the house and raced after Timon, Pumbaa, Gordon and Mr. Blik. Soon enough, the four ran towards where the baby fox was and threw the blanket over the fox and then ran into the tall grass.

Kairi then arrived to where they had dropped the blanket, panting a little. "Man, wait till I get my hands on them." Kairi muttered as she picked up the blanket, and gasped when she saw the little fox. "Is that…?" she stuttered as she picked up the blanket again. "Aw, it's a little fox cub." She then looked around. "Where is his family?"

The others watched from the bushes. The sounds of distant roars were heard again, startling the fox and Kairi. Not knowing what else to do, Kairi tried to pick up the fox cub. He growled a little, but it didn't bother the teenage girl.

"Now, don't move. I won't hurt you." Kairi said as the fox batted at her hand, falling on his back. She giggled. "Aren't you a feisty little cub?" Kairi smiled as she picked up the creature from underneath his arms and held him like a newborn child. "There, there. You're okay now… aw, you're just so sweet." She then walked towards the farmhouse and went inside.

"Sora? Sora, where are you?" she asked once she was inside. Then, a 16-year-old boy with a black shirt, yellow pants, spiky brown hair and blue eyes came up to her. He is Sora, Kairi's boyfriend.

"Hey, Kairi." Sora then noticed the baby fox in her arms. "Where'd you find that thing?"

"He was outside by our fencepost and I think those hunters got his family." Kairi explained. The cub squealed and Kairi giggled. "What do you think we should do with him?"

"Maybe we should raise him until he's ready to go back in the wild when he's older." Sora said. Kairi nodded with a smile.

Later, Kairi had prepared a bottle of milk for the little fox and began to feed it to him as she sat in the armchair while Sora watched.

"Now, now. Not so fast there…" Kairi said whenever the baby tried to drink faster. He burped a bit, causing Sora and Kairi to laugh a little. "He's just so cute… but what can we name you?"

"Well, he has two tails…" Sora pointed out and an idea popped in his head, "Miles Prower, but for short, we'll name him Tails."

"I like it, 'Tails'…" Kairi said as Tails began to drink the milk again. "You know, Tails, I don't think we'll be so lonely with you around."

Timon, Pumbaa, Gordon, Mr. Blik and Waffles watched Kairi, Sora and Tails through the window, but soon fell from it when the sound of a car approaching was heard. There was a blue pick-up truck in the driveway of the house across from Sora and Kairi's. And two barrels were out in front of the fence where the property was divided. Sleeping in one of the barrels was a black hedgehog with white fuzz on his chest, brown muzzle and red markings on his legs, arms, and quills and around his eyes, which were also red. He wore a red collar, white gloves with golden bracelets and white/black/red hover skates with golden bracelets around his ankles. This is Shadow the Hedgehog.

Soon, a teenage boy with pale skin, red eyes, red hair and a black jacket stepped out of the truck. He is known as Jack Spicer.

"Hey, Shad. Got something for ya." Jack said, holding up a bag.

Shadow opened his eyes and sees the bag. Assuming it was a meal, the hedgehog growled in approval and began to jump, almost pushing Jack to the ground.

"Hey, now. Steady, old boy." The boy said slowly.

Shadow sniffed the bag, but as he did, whatever was inside began squirming and emitting small growling noises, making Shadow jump back in surprise. Then, Jack pulled out a cute and small hedgehog from the bag. He had green eyes, blue fur, and peach colored arms, belly and muzzle. (A.N: Yay! Chibi Sonic!)

"See? How's this for a hunting partner?" Jack asked with a smile as Shadow gave a 'you're kidding, right?' look.

"He's a little runt right now, but you'll see. He'll grow." Jack chuckled as the small hedgehog attempted to lick his master's face. The Goth boy then put him down on the ground in front of Shadow and smiled. "His name's Sonic, and you'll have to get use to him, Shadow. Because he's yours to keep an eye on from now until he gets older."

Jack then headed inside his house. Sonic began pawing as Shadow's arm, but the older hedgehog pushed the young cub away. With that, he walked into his barrel, not knowing that Sonic was following him. Shadow jumped back when he saw Sonic inside the barrel, giggling playfully at the black hedgehog. Shadow then shoved Sonic out again and lay down to go to sleep.

Sonic didn't seem to mind being pushed around by Shadow, because he walked over to the older hedgehog yet again and laid down by his right arm, yawned and fell asleep.

'_Oh great. What does Jack think I am, some sort of Mama?' _Shadow thought a bit annoyed as he looked at the sleeping Sonic, only to shrug a little. The older hedgehog then laid his head down beside his new hunting partner, smiling softly a little and soon falling asleep.


End file.
